Depression
by paranoidArtist
Summary: What happens when South Park goes through a depression and leaves 3/4 of the town homeless? Kyle's POV, perhaps hints of Style later.


-  
This is my first fanfiction, I would appreciate some reviews. vuv 

Kyle's POV, South Park goes through a depression and almost everyone is left homeless and hungry.  
(NOTE: All of the kids are about 12 in this fanfiction.)  
-

_Don't look back. Keep running. Don't stop. My concious kept pestering me. I did what it said, there was no turning back now._

The moment my family and I were forced out of the house I started running. I didn't look back, never looked back. The rain was cold and it poured hard, but I never looked back. I could hear my dad call my name over and over, but I still didn't look back. I worried about this day since I was only eight, my mother assured me it would never happen to us. Now that it has happened, the only thing I can do is run.

After running all the way across town, I felt like collapsing. I sat on an old bench, and looked around and realized I wasn't the only one. I saw Craig huddled up against a wall with his mom, dad, little sister, and of course, Stripes. Not only him, but a couple other kids and their families on this side of town. I cringed when I saw Bebe in tears by her mother. This was almost unbelievable, one day we could be hormone crazy tweens having a good time, enjoying life, and the next, shivering in the cold rain, praying that we survive.

I checked my pockets, and lucky me, I found my wallet in my back pocket. I opened it up, and saw 30 wrinkly, damp dollars and a couple of dimes and quarters. Oh yeah, I can totally live on this. I sigh and stare at the picture in my wallet. It's of me and the most important person to me in the entire world.

**Stan Marsh.**

I missed Stan. I missed him so much, I always thought of him before I slept, he was the first person to pop into my head every morning. He was my best friend EVER, and he was gone. He had to move away, but he said he'd be back. He said he would only be up there for a little while because a relative was really sick. He tried to lie to make it all better, but I knew. His dad got demoted and his mom became unemployed, so they had to move in with another part of their family. I will never forget our goodbye hug. It was comforting, warm, and I didn't want to let go, but Stan pulled away from the hug and gave me a weak smile. He walked to his parents' car and got int he back seat. He waved goodbye, and so did I. He pulled away and I will never see his beautiful smile ever again.

At this point, I can't tell apart rain from tears.

It was now three in the morning, and my parents still hadn't come for me. Shows how much they care. It's probably easier to feed Ike without me there. The rain had calmed down a bit and so did I. I was still shooken up, but not crying anymore. I ran out of tears,and I layed beneath the parkbench in an attempt to cover myself from the rain. I was grateful that Wendy and her family gave out blankets and food to everybody. They weren't homeless, but Wendy told me they were hanging on a thread. They wanted to do some good before that happens. I curled up on the cold, hard concrete and pulled the blanket over me, hiding the food under my jacket. My jacket was still wet, but not as soaked as before. My jeans were still soaked and was irritating my legs. My hat was damp, but it will not come off of my head. It added at least some comfort.

I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried to sleep, I couldn't. I stared at my watch, and it was now five in the morning. That's spectacular. I took out my wallet again to look at the picture of Stan and I. We were probably about ten in the picture, and we looked so happy. Not a care in the world. I wish those days would come back. I ended up falling asleep soon after. I dreamt that everything was the way it was. A perfect world, a perfect life.

Then I woke up on cold, hard ground.  
Someone stole my jacket.

I first noticed this when I felt for my jacket, to make sure I wouldn't starve to death. For some reason, the thief left my food completely intact for whatever reason. I guess the thief wasn't so cold hearted as to make a young 7th grader starve to death. I guess I should start walking on this note. I should find a homeless shelter or something. An adoption center even.

WAIT!

First, I need to find my friends. I don't want to leave them like this. Just walking out on them without saying goodbye, I'm not that much of an asshole. I really am going to miss so many of my friends, all of the kids in my grade, even Bill and Fosse. Maybe even Terrance. Especially-

Oh my god.

Why did I not think of him before?

In these times, he's either dead or halfway there.

**Kenny McCormick.**

((Eeee this is Chapter 1! Please, R&R, I would GREATLY appreciate it.))


End file.
